


Detour

by 1863



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1863/pseuds/1863
Summary: “That’s the point,” Lee says.  “You look really big.  You look… huge.”





	Detour

They’re hurtling down some lonely highway in the middle of nowhere, no one else in sight, the endless empty road spooling out before them. Wide green fields and clumps of forest, hazy with mist, border them on each side, and the sky is a heavy blue-grey. Richard isn’t entirely sure where they are, or where they’re heading, and smiles a little at how appropriate that thought is on several levels.

He shifts in his seat, the leather against him luxuriously soft, and switches gears when they get to a curve in the road. His hand lingers on the gearshift, long fingers lightly trailing over the knob, when Richard hears a sharp intake of breath beside him.

“Stop looking at me like that,” he says, the amusement in his voice somewhat cancelled out by how rough he sounds.

“How do you know I’m even looking at you? You’re watching the road.”

Richard has to take a breath himself when he hears how deep Lee’s voice has become.

“I can still tell,” he says, keeping his eyes front and centre. “It’s entirely your own fault, you know,” he adds. “You’re the one who wanted to hire this ridiculous car. I’d have gone for the Volvo.”

“It’s significant, isn’t it, that I’m still thinking the same thing despite the fact that you just said that.”

Richard can't help it—he glances over.

“And what are you thinking?”

Lee licks his lips.

“About how I really want to blow you right now.”

“Jesus,” Richard mutters, cock twitching, and turns his eyes back to the road. 

“You can’t blame me,” Lee says. “You look really good in a Porsche.”

“I look like an overgrown child in a toy car.”

“That’s the point,” Lee says. “You look really big. You look… _huge_.”

Richard clears his throat. 

“If you’re looking at my crotch right now—”

“What?” Lee asks, and Richard can hear the smile in his voice. “You’ll blush? Tell me to stop? Pull the car over and spank me? Actually,” Lee’s voice turns thoughtful, “I may not be entirely opposed to that last option.”

Richard presses his lips together as his cock makes its interest in that particular scenario known.

“How much farther is it to the blasted hotel?”

“Too far if I don’t get to swallow you down in next the half hour.”

Richard groans.

“You’re killing me, here.”

“The feeling’s mutual, believe me.” Lee sounds a little breathless, and Richard’s grip on the steering while tightens.

He changes gears again, and they’re so low to the ground that he can feel the thrum of the engine through the seat. He shifts restlessly. The vibration _really_ isn’t helping.

He chances another look at Lee, and when he sees that Lee is staring at his hand on the gearshift and already half-hard, Richard decides that if he should suffer this torment, then so should Lee.

Not taking his eyes off the road, Richard slowly curls his fingers around the stick and slides his hand down the shaft, reaching up with a thumb to circle the top of the knob. He keeps rubbing the dome for a moment, then starts to move his hand, pumping the stick until it turns warm under his skin. 

Richard licks his lips, thinking about much hotter Lee’s cock would be against his palm, how much thicker. It’s a sensation he knows well by now, and just the memory of the last time he had his hands on Lee is enough to make Richard’s own cock throb, pressing painfully against the front of his jeans.

An then he sees movement out of the corner of his eye, hears the soft whisper of fabric shifting, and the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled. 

He looks over, eyes widening. Surely Lee wasn’t—

Richard nearly slams his foot on the accelerator.

He was. Lee’s got his jeans pushed down just past his arse, cock out, hard and flushed, long fingers curled around it and pumping in the same slow rhythm that Richard is using on the gearshift. 

“Jesus christ,” Richard gasps. He quickly forces himself to look back at the road but the image is burned into his mind now. He hears Lee shift beside him, sliding down in his seat until he’s half-lying down, knees pressed against the glovebox, and now Richard can see his hips moving in the periphery of his vision.

“ _Lee_ ,” he says urgently, and doesn’t really know what he’s asking for, just knows that he wants something, and badly.

“Richard,” Lee answers on an uneven breath. Richard glances over again, sees Lee thumbing the head of his cock, hand starting to move faster, hips starting to thrust. Richard swallows, breathing a little harder.

“God, I want to blow you,” Lee says, voice rough. “Want to lick you up and down, push my tongue into the slit the way I know you like it.”

“God,” Richard almost moans, knuckles white against the steering wheel now.

“I love how you taste, you know that?” 

Lee suddenly whimpers, and Richard can’t stop himself from taking another quick look. Lee is watching him, eyes heavy-lidded, pushing up into his own fist. 

“I could suck you every day,” Lee breathes, hips rolling. He licks his lips, and Richard groans at the sight, knowing how that tongue feels against him, how those lips look stretched around his cock.

He forces himself to look back at the road, and when he sees a sign for a turn off to a rest area, he almost wants to weep with relief.

“I’m pulling over.”

“About goddamn time.”

The clearing is empty, thank god, and Richard barely manages to put the car in park before Lee is all over him, hands sliding up under his shirt and pressing messy kisses against his face. Richard tries to reciprocate but there’s barely enough room for Lee to squeeze in on top of him, let alone for Richard to stretch out and get his hands on Lee’s cock. 

Lee shifts, trying to shimmy down and get his head between Richard’s legs, only to suddenly hit his head on the roof of the car with a painfully loud smack.

“Oh, ow, fuck,” he says with a grimace, rubbing the back of his head. It makes his hair stick up at weird angles and Richard can’t help it—he starts to laugh. Lee looks offended for a split second before he abruptly grins, a sheepish but fond expression in his eyes.

“I guess this wasn’t going to work as well as a 30-something in a Porsche than it did when I was 17 and in a Pinto,” he admits.

“I don’t know,” Richard says, sitting up and grabbing Lee’s cock. He strokes, slow and teasing. “I think there’s still potential, here.”

“Oh god,” Lee breathes, eyelids fluttering, jerking into Richard’s fist. His lips part, breathing hard, and he opens his eyes again and looks at Richard with heat in his gaze. Richard abruptly becomes aware of the ache in his own cock and tightens his grip a little. Lee’s breath hitches.

“This,” Lee gasps, “this is a rental.”

It’s such an odd thing to say that Richard stops moving his hand, and Lee groans in frustration.

“What are you talking about?” Richard asks.

Lee stares at him.

“I somehow doubt we’ll get our deposit back if we return the car with come stains on the upholstery.”

Richard blinks. 

“Oh.”

There’s a pause, and then a slow smile spreads across Lee’s face.

“Are you _blushing_?”

“Shut up,” Richard mutters, a smile of his own tugging the corners of his mouth. “So, what, then? Just try to get to the hotel before we both die of blue balls?”

Lee’s grin turns wicked. He wraps a hand around the back of Richard’s neck, pulling him down for a quick dirty kiss before sliding his mouth over Richard’s cheek and whispering into his ear.

“There’s always the hood.”

Richard freezes for a moment, suddenly paralysed by the mental image of Lee sucking him off on the roof of a cherry red Porsche, and then they’re both scrambling out of the car as fast as they can manage.

Lee pushes him against the bonnet, leaning down to give him a hungry kiss before moving down to mouth at his throat. Richard tips his head back, moaning, hands fisting in Lee’s hair. Sweat beads at the small of his back and along his hairline, sensation assaulting him from all sides—the heat of Lee’s long body on top of him, the heat of the car against his back.

Lee finds a sensitive spot just under his jaw and Richard gasps, spreading his legs. Lee fits a thigh between them and shifts, and they both groan at the friction. 

“Let me,” Richard pants, and slides a hand between their bodies to grab Lee’s cock. 

“No, no, not yet,” Lee gasps, grabbing his wrist. He looks up and grins, and something in Richard’s stomach does a stupid flutter at the look in his eyes. “Me first.” 

He shoves Richard’s shirt up until his chest is exposed and promptly attacks a nipple with his mouth, licking and sucking and lightly biting until Richard is squirming against the car.

“God, Lee,” he says shakily, running his hands through Lee’s impossibly soft hair. Lee makes a humming noise, lips still around a nipple, and Richard moans, the vibration going straight to his cock. His hips jerk a little, and Lee looks up again, briefly, before his mouth slides down Richard’s torso in a warm, slick trail.

Lee undoes the button on Richard’s jeans with only slightly unsteady fingers, then bends his head and pulls the zipper down with his teeth.

“Show off,” Richard murmurs as Lee flicks his gaze up again, eyes bright with laughter and something else too, something warmer that makes Richard smile back helplessly, despite how desperate he is for Lee to touch him.

Lee pushes his jeans and underwear down just far enough to free his cock, rolling his balls for a moment, before closing his lips around the head and sucking lightly.

“God,” Richard groans, trying not to thrust up into that wet heat. Lee sucks again, then wraps his fingers around the shaft and starts pumping in a steady rhythm that has Richard’s mouth dropping open, hips rolling. 

Lee keeps it up for long moments, alternating sucking on the head and flicking at the slit and into the ridge with tip of his tongue, and Richard’s breathing gets heavier and heavier as his thrusts get shorter and harder.

“Lee,” he moans. 

Lee takes a moment to look up at him from beneath his lashes before suddenly shoving his hips against the bonnet and swallowing him down whole.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Richard cries out, fingers tightening in Lee’s hair. Lee moans at the sensation, and the vibration around his cock has Richard throwing his head back, biting his lip. Lee’s fingers dig into his hips and Richard presses up into the touch despite, or perhaps because of, the pain.

Lee’s head bobs between his legs, cheeks hollowing as he moves up, tongue pressing against the underside of his cock as he moves back down, in that maddeningly deliberate slide that always has Richard seeing stars.

“Lee, Lee,” he pants, unable to stop his hips from jerking up, but Lee’s got a strong grip and Richard is held firm against the unyielding metal of the Porsche.

Lee keeps it up until Richard has his eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open as his chest heaves, trying to get enough air. His shirt is still shoved up his chest and Richard whimpers, the cool breeze like another caress against his exposed nipples.

The sudden clap of thunder is entirely unexpected, so loud that Richard jumps in surprise, eyes flying open even as he continues to try to fuck up into Lee’s perfect mouth.

And then the rain starts pelting down without warning, and it’s only a second or two before they’re both soaked to the skin. Lee pulls off in surprise, and though some part of Richard is thinking that they should get back in the car and put on jumpers in case they catch colds, a far more insistent part has his fingers tightening in Lee’s hair again and his hips jerking up, a small pleading sound coming from the back of his throat.

Lee looks at him with a smile, and Richard stares at him for a moment—rain running down his face and neck, hair plastered to his head, wet t-shirt semi-transparent and clinging to every curve of muscle in his chest and abdomen—and Richard makes a noise that’s almost a growl before reaching up and pulling Lee down against him again.

Lee huffs a surprised laugh against his chest before Richard finds his mouth and kisses him, deep and desperate, and Lee responds immediately, tongue meeting his and moaning into his mouth. Richard shifts beneath him, running his hands over the sodden material of Lee’s clothes until finally their cocks line up and Richard groans, pushing up against that perfect heat and hardness.

Lee breaks the kiss, gasping against the side of Richard’s neck, and for some reason that’s what sets Richard off, that hot puff of breath against his throat. He clutches at Lee’s hips, slides his hands over his bare arse and pulls Lee against him, hard, thrusting short and hard and out of control now.

“Fuck,” Lee gasps, “Ri— _Richard_.” 

His lips graze Richard’s skin and Richard thrusts harder, gasping. He pushes Lee’s shirt up, suddenly desperate to get his hands on bare flesh, and when Lee leans down and presses their chests together Richard shivers at the wet slide of skin against warm skin. 

Lee snakes a hand between their bodies and wraps both their cocks in a tight hot grip, the steady fall of rain making his fist deliciously slick, and they buck against each other, moaning against each other’s mouths. Lee lowers his head, licking at Richard’s jaw before biting down on an earlobe and tightening his grip, pumping their cocks hard and fast, and that’s it—Richard is gone, flying, coming hard and sudden, the sharp pain from the bite intensifying the pleasure. He spills out hot and thick over Lee’s hand, the added slickness from his come making Lee moan, thrusting hard into his own fist, and when Richard digs his fingernails into the firm muscle of his arse Lee comes with a gasp, forehead pressing into Richard’s shoulder as he shudders against him.

They lie there for long minutes, catching their breath, and then as suddenly as the rain started, it stops.

Lee lifts his head and looks around.

“How are we supposed to wash our jizz off now?” he asks, sounding genuinely puzzled, and they stare at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

“Like I said before,” Richard says, trying to sound stern but not really succeeding, “this is entirely your fault.”

“You gotta admit it, though.”

“Admit what?”

Lee smirks.

“That wouldn’t have been half as hot if we did it on a Volvo.”

Dripping wet and thoroughly sated, pressed into the bonnet of a Porsche 911 with Lee lying on top of him and grinning—Richard really can’t argue the point.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hobbit Kinkmeme.


End file.
